In network environments, host devices, such as physical network nodes or network devices, are configured to communicate with each other in accordance with a communication standard. For example, a host device may be configured to send and receive data communications with other host devices in accordance with the Multiple Source Agreement (MSA) X2 standard. The host devices may communicate with one another via one or more optical transceiver devices or modules. The transceiver modules may be configured to send and receive communications in accordance with the X2 standard. Alternatively, the transceiver modules may be configured to deliver enhanced communications in accordance with other communication standards.